Lo que una vez fui
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: Diez años después, Mousse evalúa las decisiones que tomara hace tanto tiempo. ¿Valió la pena todo? Un oneshot del excelente Alan Harnum.


**Lo Que Una Vez Fui**

Un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum  
-harnums©hotmail..com (antigua/de respaldo)  
-harnums©thekeep..org

Vesión castellana de Miguel García  
-garcia.m©gmx..net

Todos los personajes de Ranma son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,  
publicado en primera instancia en Japón por Shogakukan y traído a  
Norteamérica por Viz Communications.

-----

El avión se detiene con un último retumbo; las imágenes veloces de  
fuera de mi ventanilla desaceleran hasta formar un panorama coherente.  
Desabrocho el cinturón del asiento y estiro la mano hasta el piso,  
enfrente de mí; levanto y me pongo en las piernas el bolso que empaqué  
en mi apartamento de Nueva York, una hora antes de apresurarme a tomar  
el avión. Aliso lo mejor que puedo las arrugas que se me han formado  
en los pantalones durante las muchas horas de vuelo. Son caros y de  
corte perfecto y, por dentro, llevan la etiqueta de uno de los mejores  
y más costosos sastres del mundo. Mi chaqueta y camisa llevan la  
misma etiqueta, y mis zapatos brillan con tanto lustre que puedo verme  
la cara en ellos desde aquí. El maltratado bolso negro que cargo, en  
vez de un maletín, es lo único que estorbaría a algún observador para  
creer que sea yo algún hombre de negocios joven, muy exitoso. Cierto,  
soy joven y, según cualquier definición, exitoso, en particular según  
la del oficio que elegí. Mi oficio es la magia; no rituales y hechizos  
arcaicos como los de mi pueblo de antaño, sino la magia del escenario.  
No es dable decir que mi arte requiera menos destreza o dedicación.  
No soy un animador de fiestas de cumpleaños, que saque conejos de los  
sombreros y palomas de las mangas. Realizo cosas mediante trucos,  
artificio e ilusión, que parecen verdaderamente imposibles. Me han  
llamado el más grande artista del escapismo desde Houdini, y me  
produce no poco orgullo poder decir que no es exageración.

Soy altamente solicitado para funciones de caridad celebradas por los  
ricos y famosos. Actúo ante concurrencias rebosantes en teatros del  
mundo entero. Mis agentes están ahora negociando incluso un posible  
contrato para una película, aunque no tengo idea de qué tipo. La lista  
de invitados a mi fiesta de cumpleaños número veintisiete, hace unos  
meses, incluía algunos de los nombres más notorios de Broadway y  
Hollywood. Sí: según cualquier definición, salvo la mía, soy exitoso.

En mis propios ojos, no podría nunca serlo. Disfruto lo que hago, y  
disfruto también el estilo de vida que me permite llevar, pero nada de  
lo que pueda lograr superará mi gran fracaso, que he pasado una década  
tratando de convencerme que no tuvo importancia. Tengo por dentro una  
parte vacía que nunca podrá llenarse; la marca que ella, con toda su  
crueldad y belleza, dejó en mí.

--Señores pasajeros, tengan la bondad de descender del avión en forma  
ordenada --dice en inglés la voz del capitán. Es repetido nuevamente,  
esta vez en japonés, por una grácil voz femenina. Mi compañera de  
asiento se levanta, igual que yo. Es una joven simpática y atractiva,  
que vuelve a su casa a visitar a sus padres por unas semanas. Es  
soltera, según me ha indicado numerosas veces durante el vuelo.  
Flirteé con ella, de la misma manera avezada en que lo hago cada vez  
que me siento junto a una mujer atractiva que me reconoce en un viaje  
largo. Cuando llegamos al terminal, se da vuelta y me entrega un  
papel con dos números anotados.

--El primero es el número de la casa de mis papás, mientras estoy acá  
--dice, sonriéndome coqueta pero nerviosamente--. El segundo es mi  
número de Nueva York. Conocerte fue fantástico.

--El placer fue mío --digo con galanura.

Da media vuelta y se va, con su pelo largo flotando detrás de ella.  
Me doy cuenta, no sin mucha sorpresa, de que no puedo recordar cómo se  
llama o a qué me dijo que se dedica. Cuando estoy seguro de que ya no  
puede verme, arrugo con cuidado el papel y lo tiro a un basurero.

Bastante pronto, estoy afuera esperando una limosina en una fila larga  
de gente. No traía ningún equipaje en el avión; tengo mudas de ropa  
más informal y mis artículos de aseo en el bolso. No espero quedarme  
mucho tiempo; tengo en cinco días un espectáculo en Los Angeles, como  
parte de un beneficio para las víctimas del terremoto de San  
Francisco. La ciudad había demostrado ser resistente a otro "de los  
grandes", superando incluso las predicciones más optimistas, pero, aún  
así, decenas de miles han quedado sin techo, o heridos, o muertos.  
Siempre hay un precio que pagar, incluso por aquello sobre lo que uno  
no tiene control.

Por fin, llego al final de la fila, entrando al asiento trasero de un  
brillante auto negro.

--¿No trae equipaje? --pregunta el chofer.

--No. Sólo vine por un día, más o menos --digo, recostándome contra el  
asiento. En este momento no siento ganas de ser reconocido; no tengo  
ganas de nada más que estar en mi departamento allá en Nueva York.  
Por mucho que haya aquí amigos queridos y apreciados, cada viaje es el  
despertar de demasiados recuerdos.

--¿Adónde? --pregunta el chofer. Veo sus ojos lanzarme una mirada por  
el espejo. Si me ha reconocido, no dice nada, por lo cual estoy  
agradecido.

--Nerima --digo con voz cansada.

--¿Qué parte de Nerima? --pregunta el chofer.

Le doy la dirección, y pronto nos alejamos en silencio, dejando el  
aeropuerto en la distancia. Atravesamos Tokio, por entre edificios de  
vidrio y metal que parecen empinarse más alto cada vez que vengo.  
Paulatinamente, los edificios caen en altura, y me encuentro fuera del  
dojo Tendo. No ha cambiado desde mi última visita, cuando hice un  
show aquí hace un año. No ha cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Bajo de la limosina, pagando al conductor y dándole una propina  
moderadamente generosa. Me da las gracias y se va en el vehículo,  
mientras camino hasta la puerta del frente y toco el timbre, con mi  
bolso sujeto holgadamente en una mano.

Atiende Kasumi, con su cara todavía tan bella y calma como lo era hace  
diez años.

--¡Mousse! ¡Hola! --dice, radiante, sonriendo una sonrisa llena de  
calor y bienvenida. Oír mi nombre pronunciado de ese modo me trae  
recuerdos, como siempre. En Estados Unidos, todos ponen enorme  
cuidado de pronunciar mi nombre correctamente, por temor de que pueda  
ofenderme.

--Kasumi-san --digo--. Qué maravilla verte.

--¡Pasa, pasa! No esperábamos verte tan pronto --dice Kasumi--. Eres  
tan ocupado siendo famoso y todo eso.

--Nunca tan ocupado para no ver a los viejos amigos --digo, entrando.

Kasumi me abre sus brazos y nos estrechamos durante un momento. Huele  
a flor y a especias, tan distinta de las mujeres perfumadas que me  
besan ligeramente en la mejilla para darme la bienvenida a sus fiestas  
o reuniones.

--Adentro están todos los demás --dice ella cuando nos separamos.

--¿Todos los demás? --pregunto.

--Tan sólo la familia ahora --dice Kasumi--. Ryoga y Akari deberían  
llegar hoy también. Ukyo va a estar aquí más tarde esta noche.

El pensar en mis viejos amigos me trae una sonrisa a la cara mientras  
sigo a Kasumi a la sala de estar. Pero pensar en ellos trae también  
recuerdos de ella, y la sonrisa se me desvanece.

Están todos reunidos en torno a Akane, por supuesto. Ella es el  
centro de atención; ella y la pequeña Atsuko. Sostiene a la bebé en  
su regazo, sentada en el sofá, con Ranma a su lado. El padre de Ranma  
se inclina hacia la bebé haciendo arrumacos y ofreciéndole el dedo. La  
bebé estira una mano, soñolienta, y la cara ancha de él se abre en una  
sonrisa cuando la mano pequeña toca su gran dedo. Genma vuelve a  
sentarse junto a su esposa. Soun Tendo está sentado entre su viejo  
amigo y el esposo de Kasumi. Los dos hijos de Kasumi y Tofu, un niño y  
una niña de cuatro y ocho años, respectivamente, están sentados en el  
piso a los pies de él. Nabiki está sentada en una silla, con su  
elegante traje de negocios haciéndola resaltar entre los demás, tal  
como estoy seguro me hace resaltar el mío.

--¿Quién buscaba, Kasumi? --dice Ranma, volviéndose y levantando la  
vista. Sonríe cuando me ve y brinca por sobre el respaldo del sofá.

--¡Mousse! Hombre, qué bueno verte --dice, dándome un apretón de manos  
y palmoteándome el hombro. No se ve muy distinto de sus días cuando  
más joven; la misma trenza, la misma camisa roja, el mismo Ranma.  
Desde sus asientos, los demás miembros de la familia dan sus saludos.

--¿Cómo iba a faltar a un evento como este? --digo.

El nacimiento de un hijo es siempre motivo de celebración, pero lo es  
más para Ranma y Akane. Ninguno hablaría del asunto, lo sé, pero he  
deducido, de conversaciones con otros miembros de su familia, que han  
tenido muchas dificultades en sus intentos por tener hijos. Ranma,  
según entiendo, se culpaba a sí mismo, creyendo que su cambio de sexos  
inducido por Jusenkyou tenía algo que ver, pese a que todos fuimos  
curados hace mucho tiempo. Pero al fin lo habían conseguido, y yo  
estaba aquí para compartir su felicidad.

--¡Tío Mousse! --dicen los hijos de Tofu y Kasumi, saltando del piso y  
viniendo a tirarme las piernas de los pantalones--. ¡Haznos una magia,  
tío Mousse!

--Toshio, Ninami --dice Kasumi suavemente pero en tono reprobatorio--.  
Mousse-san tuvo un largo viaje en avión y no es amable exigir cosas.

Los niños ponen cara de corregidos y se alejan de mí. Yo sonrío y  
bajo la mano para desordenarle el pelo a Toshio.

--No es problema. De todos modos, desde que me levanté en la mañana  
que tengo algo atorado en la manga y todavía no me lo puedo sacar.  
¿Veamos qué es?

Toshio asiente con la cabeza, con su cara joven y regordeta abriéndose  
en una sonrisa. Junto a él su hermana, que puedo ver será tan hermosa  
como su madre, sonríe también.

Dejo el bolso en el piso y busco en mi manga, sacando una colorida  
bufanda de seda. Detrás de esta hay otra, estando ambas atadas  
juntas. Y tras ellas, otra, y otra. Es un truco simple, algo que  
puedo hacer hasta dormido, pero nunca deja de divertir a los niños. A  
esa edad casi todo es mágico, y sobre todo aquello que es verdadera  
magia. Ríen, y en el extremo de la bufanda hay un ramo de flores  
relucientes.

--Corre a llévarselas a tu tía Akane --le digo a Ninami, dándoselas.

Ella asiente e inhala profundamente su aroma, antes de tomarlas y  
presentarlas orgullosamente a Akane, que está sentada. Kasumi toma en  
brazos a Toshio y camina con Ranma y conmigo hasta el lado de Akane.  
Ella sostiene las flores en una mano, acunando a la bebé con el otro  
brazo.

--Están bellísimas, Mousse --dice ella--. Gracias.

Me inclino y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

--Cierto. Las nuevas mamás sí se ven radiantes --le digo.

--Ranma, ¿podrías ir a buscarme algo en que ponerlas? --dice Akane.

--Claro, Akane --dice él, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Akane pone las flores en la mesa junto al sofá y palmotea el asiento  
junto a ella. Me siento, mirándola a ella y a la bebé. Es hermosa a  
la manera en que son todos los infantes; apacible e inocente.

--Tu tío Mousse vino a verte --dice Akane. La bebé abre los ojos y me  
mira, antes de bostezar y cerrarlos de nuevo--. ¿Te gustaría cargarla?

--Me encantaría --digo.

Akane me pasa a la bebé con suavidad y sostengo su cuerpo medio  
dormido en mis brazos. Es tan pequeña y tan perfecta. Hay veces, en  
las épocas negras de mi vida, en que me he preguntado ¿qué habría  
sucedido si yo hubiera elegido un camino distinto en la boda? ¿Valió  
la pena lo que hice, eso que causó la pérdida de mis últimas  
esperanzas de una vida con ella? Mirando a la niña en mis brazos,  
algo me dice que así fue. Si el sacrificio de mi única esperanza de  
felicidad fue el bien de tantos otros, que así sea.

--Es preciosa esta niña --digo.

--Salió a la mamá --dice Ranma, apareciendo con un jarrón lleno de  
agua. Coloca las flores en el jarrón y el jarrón sobre la mesa,  
mientras yo me levanto del asiento en el sofá, devolviéndole la bebé a  
su madre. Ranma toma mi lugar junto a Akane, y yo miro a mi alrededor  
en busca de otro asiento. El único está junto a Nabiki, y lo ocupo.

--Hola, Mousse --dice ella--. ¿Y cómo está la vida del rico y famoso  
mago?

--Rica y famosa --digo--. ¿Y qué hay de la vida de la rica, si no tan  
famosa, mujer de negocios?

--Rica, por lo menos --dice Nabiki.

Como sus hermanas, su belleza sólo ha madurado desde que era una  
adolescente. Cada vez que vengo aquí, todavía no entiendo si Nabiki  
de verdad se me está insinuando, o no hace más que jugar el mismo  
juego que yo juego a veces. He pensado en averiguarlo una o dos  
veces, pero cada vez que lo considero, así como cuando lo considero  
con cualquier otra mujer, el recuerdo de ella está allí, y aleja todo  
pensamiento de mi mente. Incluso ahora, después de tantos años,  
después de lo que ha pasado, no puedo encontrar la fuerza para  
traicionarla.

No la he visto en más de diez años; no sé qué aspecto tiene ahora, si  
está casada, ni siquiera si está viva. Pero ella se quedó en mí como  
una marca en mi carne, y nadie es amo de su propio corazón. Tal vez  
fue lo mejor; si pudiéramos señalar y escoger a quién le entregamos el  
corazón de la misma forma en que elegimos una prenda de ropa, el mundo  
sería quizá un lugar mucho más sombrío. Incluso ahora, me doy cuenta  
de que mientras miro a Nabiki Tendo, no la estoy mirando como la mujer  
que es, sino cómo se compara con Shampoo. Los rostros de ambas son  
hermosos, pero en la década de ausencia, el de Shampoo se ha vuelto  
creo que aún más hermoso de como me parecía antes, y en ese entonces  
ella brillaba para mí como el sol, cegándome a toda belleza salvo la  
suya. Recuerdo su pelo, oscuro y espléndido, y fluyendo eterno como  
un río en el que gustoso me ahogaría. El cabello de Nabiki es  
inmaculado y brillante, enmarcando maravillosamente su cara, pero, a  
mis ojos, no se compara con Shampoo.

Me doy cuenta de que llevo un rato mirándola; ella muestra una sonrisa  
tenue y mueve la cabeza, sin decir nada. Si está divertida o  
halagada, no sé. Quizá un poco de ambas cosas.

--¿Y cuánto te vas a quedar, Mousse? --pregunta Ranma. Está  
sosteniendo a su hija en las piernas, con el brazo libre pasado por  
los hombros de su esposa. Ella descansa contenta la cabeza en el  
hombro de él.

--No mucho --digo--. Tengo en unos días en Los Angeles el beneficio  
por el terremoto de San Francisco. Creo que esta noche y la noche  
siguiente. Tal vez debería quedarme en algún hotel...

--Ah, cómo se te ocurre. Te puedes quedar en el cuarto de invitados  
--dice Ranma--. Ryoga y Akari y su hijo se van a quedar con nosotros  
también.

--Bueno --digo con una sonrisa--. En todo caso, me gustaría cambiarme  
este traje.

--Ven --dice Ranma, pasándole la bebé a Akane y brincando del sofá--.  
Te muestro donde puedes tirar tus cosas.

Me conduce escaleras arriba. El cuarto tras la puerta de madera es  
simple, con una cama y un velador junto a ella, un tocador, una silla.  
Aún así, me da una sensación de comodidad mayor que el hotel más magno  
en que haya estado.

--Era el dormitorio de Nabiki --dice Ranma--. Se llevó casi todo  
cuando se fue, pero es la misma cama, el mismo tocador, la misma  
silla.

--¿Así que voy a dormir en la misma cama que Nabiki? --digo  
distraídamente, deseando de inmediato no haberlo hecho.

Ranma muestra una sonrisa apretada y me da una palmada en la espalda.

--Oye, ni que no hubieras podido desde hace mucho tiempo --dice--. Tú  
le gustas, Mousse. Creo que eres uno de los pocos individuos que le  
caen bien. Todos se dan cuenta.

Sonrío, avergonzado. No hay engaño ni crueldad en su rostro sincero.  
Es un buen hombre, verdaderamente uno de los mejores y más amables  
seres humanos que conozco, aun cuando puede ser indiscreto. Intento  
reírme, pero me sale más como suspiro.

--¿Todavía pensando en ella, ah? --dice Ranma. Para alguien que en  
ocasiones demuestra la sensibilidad de una piedra, Ranma puede ser  
notablemente enfático a veces--. Tú verás, socio. Ven cuando te hayas  
cambiado.

Me palmotea la espalda y se aleja por el pasillo. Avanzo hasta la  
cama y me siento encima, buscando en mi bolso algo que ponerme. Cinco  
minutos después, con el traje colgado escrupulosamente en la puerta de  
la habitación, regreso por el pasillo en pantalones de mezclilla y una  
camisa holgada, sintiéndome mucho más cómodo que antes. Alguien abajo  
toca el timbre; cuando estoy de vuelta en la sala, Kasumi está  
haciendo entrar a Ryoga y Akari con su hijo de cinco años. Ranma se  
levanta del sofá una vez más para saludar a su amigo, y Masami se le  
arroja a las piernas con un rugido.

--Caramba, aunque no conociera a este chiquillo sabría que es hijo  
tuyo, Ryoga --dice Ranma.

Masami se detiene al verme; soy el único que no le resulta conocido.  
Ryoga y Akari viven lejos en el campo, y no siempre están aquí cuando  
vengo de visita. La última vez que los vi fue hace cuatro años,  
cuando Masami tenía poco más de un año.

--¿Y tú quién eres? --me pregunta, desconfiado.

Su madre se sonroja ante su brusquedad, pero yo sonrío. Sin duda, hijo  
de su padre.

--Ese es tu tío Mousse --dice Ryoga, viniendo a palmotear la cabeza de  
su hijo--. Tal vez no te acuerdes de él.

Ranma y yo estamos bastante parecidos a como éramos de adolescentes.  
Ryoga también, sólo que mucho más grande. Es un hombre inmenso, quizá  
media cabeza más alto que yo, y una vez y media mi peso. Su esposa es  
modosa y menuda, en contraste con él. Aún así, los dos son tan  
semejantes en su timidez, en su profunda y completa lealtad.

--Hola, Masami --digo, acuclillándome hasta su nivel.

--¿Practicas artes marciales como el tío Ranma? --me pregunta.

--Un poco --digo--. No soy tan bueno como él, ni como tu papá.

--¿Qué haces? --dice, limpiándose la nariz con la manga.

--Hago magia --digo.

--¿En serio? --dice, la desconfianza de su cara siendo reemplazada  
instantáneamente por interés.

--Ajá --digo. Ryoga y Akari ven que su hijo está bien conmigo, y  
siguen avanzando para ver a Akane y a la bebé.

--¿Me puedes mostrar una? --pregunta, con los ojos grandes.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, ya habiéndome escondido las pelotas de  
malabarismo en las mangas. Saco tres y las arrojo al aire con una  
mano. Parecen flotar y bailar ingrávidas, cambiando de colores desde  
el rojo original, azul y verde, hasta amarillo y blanco y negro y  
muchos otros colores. Más pelotas son añadidas a la mezcla, y pronto  
estoy haciendo malabares con seis en una mano, frente a los ojos  
inmóviles de él. Luego, con pequeños reventones, desaparecen en  
reducidas nubes de humo de color reluciente. Cierro las manos en  
torno a estas, las junto todas dentro, y cuando las vuelvo a abrir,  
están las tres pelotas originales, completas e intactas.

--Guau... --dice Masami--. Qué bonito.

--¡Masami-chan! Ven a conocer a la nueva bebé de tu tía Akane --llama  
la voz de Ryoga.

--Voy, papi --dice el niño, corriendo en dirección a su padre.

El hombre grande lo toma en sus brazos y le acaricia el pelo hacia  
atrás, sonriéndole a su hijo con una ternura que contradice su  
apariencia intimidante. La pequeña Atsuko es la imagen de la calma,  
inusitada en un bebé de sólo pocos días.

Bostezo involuntariamente al volver a ocupar mi asiento junto a  
Nabiki. Ella me mira.

--¿Cansado? --pregunta. Yo indico que sí con la cabeza.

--Vuelo largo, y el cambio horario me afectó como no te imaginas  
--digo.

--¿Por qué no duermes una siesta arriba, unas horas? --dice Ranma--.  
Cuando llegue Ukyo te despertamos. Ella con Kasumi y Akari van a hacer  
la cena.

--Suena de maravilla --digo--. Perdón por irme a dormir tan pronto  
luego de llegar, pero...

--Mousse, es fantástico que vinieras. Ve y descansa --dice Akane.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me pongo en pie, bostezando de nuevo, antes  
de despedirme de todos y subir despacio por las escaleras, con las  
piernas pesadas.

Acostado completamente vestido sobre la cama, puedo oír las voces  
flotando desde la sala. Las paredes y pisos aquí parecen ser  
particularmente delgados y conducir bien el sonido de toda la casa;  
tal vez Nabiki les hizo algo hace mucho tiempo.

--¿Lo viste con los niños? --dice Akane--. Sería una maravilla de  
papá.

--Me sorprende que todavía no haya sentado cabeza --dice Nabiki--. Lo  
tiene todo. Buena apariencia, simpatía, plata...

--Parece que le echaste el ojo, Nabiki --dice Ranma. Hay risas por  
eso.

Sé que no pretenden ser crueles; lo que dicen lo dicen como cumplidos  
para mí, de estar yo ahí.

--Pobre --dice Ranma--. Tantos años y todavía suspirando por Shampoo.

--¿Cuándo se va a olvidar de ella? --dice Akane, y ahora oigo rabia en  
su tono. Sé que no está dirigida a mí, por lo menos--. ¡Lo trataba  
como si no existiera! ¿Cómo puede tenerla en el corazón todavía,  
después de lo que pasó?

--Tenemos que aceptarlo tal cual es --dice Ryoga--. Es... muy difícil  
superar el impulso del corazón, aun sabiendo lo equivocado que esté.

--Él es nuestro querido amigo --dice Kasumi--. Le debemos más de lo  
que podríamos pagar por lo que hizo.

Me dejo llevar entonces; los murmullos de cada una de sus voces se  
desvanecen paulatinamente en una opacidad que se tiende sobre mí.  
Cuando despierto, alguien me está sacudiendo con suavidad. Pelo  
largo, negro, con dos rayas rosadas.

--Mousse-san --dice Akari con voz suave--. Ukyo llegó.

Asiento, y por instinto busco a tientas los anteojos sobre el velador.  
Entonces recuerdo que ya no los necesito; no los he necesitado desde  
hace ocho años, desde que el dinero que gané con mi primer gran  
espectáculo me permitió pagar la avanzada cirugía láser que me libró  
de esas cosas detestables para siempre.

--Gracias, Akari-san --digo, bajando las piernas de la cama y  
poniéndome en pie. Ella camina por delante de mí en el pasillo, la  
leve cojera de su pierna izquierda como recordatorio permanente que  
lleva de aquel día. Lleva su recordatorio en el cuerpo, mientras que  
yo llevo el mío en el alma. Ukyo está en el pasillo, siendo  
cálidamente saludada por toda la casa. En su abrazo con Soun, me ve  
bajando las escaleras detrás de Akari, y su sonrisa hermosa, radiante,  
se vuelve aún más luminosa.

--Mousse, ven para acá y dame un abrazo --dice, mandona.

Obedezco gustoso. Como todas ellas, no ha hecho sino volverse más  
bella con el paso de los años. ¿Ha ocurrido lo mismo con Shampoo, me  
pregunto. ¿Lo sabré alguna vez?

Ukyo me toma por los hombros a un brazo de distancia, estudiándome  
atentamente. Como yo, mucho de su tiempo lo pasa viajando, observando  
las franquicias de su cadena de restaurantes, que ha empezado a  
florecer por todo el mundo. Cuando abrió la de Nueva York hace tres  
años, yo estuve allí para celebrar su primer movimiento en los Estados  
Unidos, lo que aseguró muchas más cámaras de televisión y reporteros  
de los que hubiera atraído la apertura de una pequeña cadena de comida  
rápida. La publicidad fue buena; el restaurante va viento en popa y  
yo lo visito ocasionalmente. El okonomiyaki no es tan bueno como el  
que prepara Ukyo, pero se le acerca bastante. La última vez que la vi  
fue en mi cumpleaños número veintiséis, cuando ella estuvo por  
casualidad en la ciudad inspeccionando el negocio. Pasé con ella la  
mayor parte del tiempo en la fiesta de cumpleaños, alimentando mucha  
especulación por parte de la prensa de que yo, considerado uno de los  
hombres más codiciados de la farándula, podía al fin estar sentando  
cabeza con cierta hermosa empresaria gastronómica; se equivocaban, por  
supuesto, como ha sido con todas sus especulaciones acerca de las  
mujeres con que he sido visto. Ella está siempre allí, detrás de los  
ojos de todas, mofándose de mí, y esas mujeres que yo podría tener,  
nunca pueden, en mi mente, estar a la altura de aquella mujer a cuya  
altura yo de seguro no llego.

--Konatsu manda excusas --dice Ukyo, volviéndose hacia Ranma--. Es que  
está manejando la apertura de la franquicia en Montreal, y le han  
estado dando mucho problema con las leyes de idiomas.

Aunque Ukyo nunca pudo querer a Konatsu en la forma que él deseaba,  
tal como Ranma nunca pudo amarla en la forma que ella quería, los dos  
continuaron como socios en el negocio que construyeron juntos a partir  
del primer local de Ukyo. Me pregunto si en su corazón ella siente la  
misma tristeza que yo, y la misma maldición de amar a alguien que uno  
nunca puede tener. En la superficie, Ukyo es alegre y feliz, tal como  
era cuando adolescente. Pero yo también lo soy en la superficie,  
aunque no del mismo modo. Pero en este momento, estoy contento, de  
estar con mis más antiguos amigos, reunidos una vez más para compartir  
la alegría de dos personas que fueron el centro de las vidas  
disparatadas que llevamos hace una década. Ranma, Ryoga y yo. Un  
instructor de dojo, un criador de cerdos luchadores de sumo y un mago.  
¿Nos vimos en esto hace diez años? Lo dudo, pero nadie se ve a sí  
mismo como será verdaderamente en el futuro. Pero cual fuese el  
futuro que viera para mí, ella estaba siempre a mi lado, y cualquiera  
sea el futuro que me haya construido se siente inadecuado sin ella.

--Ay, Akane, es preciosa --dice Ukyo, acunando a la bebé en los  
brazos--. Hola, Atsuko.

Ukyo le pasa la bebé a Ranma y se vuelve hacia Akari y Kasumi.

--¿Quieren empezar con la cena, chicas? --dice.

Ellas contestan una afirmativa, y las tres parten a la cocina,  
mientras el resto de nosotros se dirige de regreso a la sala,  
volviendo a tomar nuestros asientos para conversar y recordar días  
pasados. Se habla de los noviazgos, de los duelos, de las odiseas que  
emprendíamos por accidente o por algún designio del destino. Pero  
no se habla de la boda; siempre, en mi presencia, ellos evitan  
escrupulosamente hablar de la boda. Los tres niños más grandes juegan  
juntos sin hacer ruido, mientras la bebé es pasada de brazos en brazos  
y cargada suavemente por todos mientras hablamos. Cuando me toca a  
mí, Atsuko abre los ojos y me mira, regalándome una sonrisa  
desdentada. Cómo una niña tan calmada vino de la unión de su madre y  
su padre, creo que nunca lo sabré.

--Muy bien, todos, nos faltan manos que ayuden a llevar la cena afuera  
--dice Ukyo desde la cocina.

Ranma, Ryoga y yo nos ponemos de pie y entramos, ayudando a sacar los  
cuencos de comida hasta la mesa del patio, donde cenaremos esta noche.  
La comida huele mejor que cualquier cosa que haya probado en un  
restaurante desde la última vez que comí con los Tendo. Todos nos  
estamos instalando en la mesa aglomerada, cuando Kasumi se pone de  
pronto una mano en la mejilla.

--¡Ah! Dejé el vino en la cocina --dice.

--Permíteme --digo, levantándome del asiento y volviendo adentro, a  
la cocina.

Cuando estoy a punto de entrar, oigo llamar a la puerta. No tengo  
idea de quién puede ser; estamos todos. Extrañado, voy hasta esta y  
la abro.

--¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo...? --empiezo, pero las palabras mueren en mi  
garganta ante la vista de la mujer que está en el umbral, una mujer a  
quien en el corazón he anhelado volver a ver, pero jamás esperado en  
la mente volver a encontrar.

Shampoo está de pie allí, sujetando en las manos un envoltorio pequeño  
delante de ella como a modo de escudo. No está como la había  
imaginado; la realidad es aún más hermosa que nada que pudiera  
imaginar. Siento impulsos ya conocidos elevárseme por dentro, los  
impulsos que tuve que combatir hace tanto tiempo para hacer lo que  
hice. Deseo tanto arrojarme a sus pies y rogar que me perdone por lo  
que hice, aun cuando me han dicho tantos y tantas veces que fue ella  
quien tuvo la culpa. Porque ¿cómo podría ella obrar mal?

Los recuerdos, recuerdos enterrados hace mucho, de un día esplendoroso  
de verano, vuelven a mí. Por fin hemos regresado, Ranma, Ryoga y yo,  
de nuestro viaje a China. Estamos completos de nuevo, hombres ya sin  
la maldición de cuerpos más allá de nuestro control. Conmigo, traigo  
la promesa de un mañana nuevo para Shampoo y para mí, el regalo que sé  
me traerá su amor. Es una cosa tan pequeña, y aún así tan preciosa;  
un frasco diminuto de agua de Nyannichuan, el veneno en la existencia  
de Ranma, pero la salvación de Shampoo del otro cuerpo causado por el  
hechizo. Ranma lleva el agua de Nannichuan para su padre, y nos ha  
hablado a Ryoga y a mí de que ahora puede casarse con Akane como un  
hombre completo. Nos hemos hecho unidos, los tres, en nuestro viaje.

Esa noche, vuelvo al Nekohanten y me pongo ante Shampoo.

--Tengo algo para ti --digo.

--¿Que regalo tonto traes a Shampoo ahora? --dice ella con voz  
aburrida.

Yo destapo el agua sin una palabra y se la echo. Ella escupe  
airadamente y me da una cachetada, antes de levantar con estupor la  
mano todavía humana frente a su cara.

--Mousse... --dice--. Aiya.

--Todo está bien, querida mía --digo--. Ahora podemos casarnos como un  
hombre entero y una mujer entera.

--Yo no caso contigo, Mousse --dice Shampoo--. Ahora que Shampoo ya no  
gato, Ranma no tiene más miedo. Shampoo casa con Ranma ahora.

--Shampoo... --digo, el dolor atravesándome el alma como una aguja.

--Gracias, Mousse --dice Shampoo.

Se apresura en entrar a la cocina para contarle a Cologne, para  
compartir su alegría con su bisabuela. Yo me alejo del restaurante en  
silencio, hacia las calles, llorando lágrimas amargas, sin importarme  
mi debilidad. Todo había sido por nada; yo no había enfrentado ese  
viaje peligroso a través de China hasta Jusenkyou por mí, sino por  
ella y nuestra felicidad. Y ahora me ha arrojado a la cara todo lo  
que he hecho.

Akane me encontró tirado en el antejardín de la casa Tendo a la mañana  
siguiente, encogido en el suelo. Todavía no sé cómo llegué hasta  
allá, o por qué. Me despertó sacudiéndome, con preocupación en los  
ojos, preguntándome qué pasaba. Balbuceé algo y me puse en pie,  
tratando de olvidar lo agarrotado de mi cuerpo, y volví al Nekohanten.  
Allí trabajé como si no hubiera pasado nada, sin tomar en cuanta cada  
vez que Shampoo partía en otro intento por seducir a Ranma. Nada me  
importaba entonces.

Luego vino la invitación, sólo para mí, entregada por Ranma al ir  
yo camino del mercado. Su boda era en dos días. Desprovisto de  
emociones, me preparé y me escabullí temprano esa mañana, antes de que  
Cologne y Shampoo despertaran. Pasando junto al restaurante de Ukyo,  
la vi por la ventana, llorando con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, en  
una de las mesas. Entré, al encontrar la puerta abierta, y me senté  
junto a ella, y consolé lo mejor que pude a una muchacha a quien  
conocía poco. Caminamos juntos hasta la casa Saotome cuando llegó la  
hora. La boda se celebraría allí. Había poca gente que yo conociera,  
aparte de los Tendo, Ukyo, Ryoga y Akari. Celebraron la boda en el  
dojo, no teniendo otro lugar donde hacerlo. Ranma en su esmoquin y  
Akane, radiante en su vestido, estaban de pie ante el sacerdote  
haciendo sus votos cuando la pared del dojo estalló hacia adentro.

Eran Cologne y Shampoo, y los hermanos Kuno, junto con Happosai. Puedo  
imaginar cómo reclutó a Kuno; lo más probable es que le haya prometido  
entregarle a Akane y a su "diosa de la trenza" una vez que Ranma  
estuviera en China con ella y Shampoo. Kodachi me parecía demasiado  
complicada para saber, pero quizá la desesperación la llevó a hacerlo.  
Cologne, descubrí después, había reclutado a Happosai permitiéndole  
unos minutos a solas con Shampoo, que había accedido a dejarlo hacer  
cuanto él quisiera, dentro los límites. Que Shampoo se sometiera a su  
tacto por Ranma, pero no al mío por mi amor, lo encuentro casi  
inconcebible, pero creo que es cierto.

La boda fue un caos; invitados huyendo por doquier, Cologne y Happosai  
arrojando descargas de ki y explosivos como locos. Ranma,  
encolerizado, combatía a Cologne mientras Ryoga se encargaba de  
Happosai. Genma y Soun, furiosos ante otra boda interrumpida, se  
pusieron a aporrear a Tatewaki Kuno repetidamente por el salón.  
Kodachi se abalanzó contra Akane, pero fue interceptada por Ukyo. En  
la confusión, creo que todos se olvidaron de Shampoo. Ranma había  
saltado a luchar con Cologne, dejando el lado de Akane. Aturdido, yo  
miro el entorno. Shampoo está ante la caída Akane, con un bonbori  
sujeto en cada mano, levantándolos por sobre la cabeza, y el odio por  
lo que ve ante ella le retuerce la cara en una fealdad que nunca antes  
he visto allí. Puedo ver que no hay nadie que pueda detenerla, pero  
no puedo entrar en acción. Es como si observara no como participante,  
sino como espectador.

Akari está de pronto junto a ellas, tomando el brazo de Shampoo sin  
ningún tipo de destreza o fuerza, pero con una fiera decisión y  
valentía. Shampoo le destroza la rodilla con una patada, y el grito  
de Akari parece un cuchillo que me corta el corazón.

Los gritos de Akari causan que Ryoga mire desde donde está combatiendo  
con Happosai en una situación bastante pareja. Una descarga del viejo  
lo envía rodando al suelo. Shampoo, distraída por Akari, que yace  
casi lisiada en el suelo junto a Akane, levanta su bonbori para el  
golpe que acabará la vida de su rival.

--¡NO! --dice Akari por entre el dolor y las lágrimas, haciendo un  
esfuerzo y poniéndose encima de la semiconsciente Akane--. ¡Me vas a  
tener que matar a mí primero!

--Muy bien --dice Shampoo--. Muere también, tonta del cerdo.

Y entonces me estoy moviendo, mi parálisis rota, moviéndome más rápido  
de lo que nunca me he movido en mi vida. Puedo ver a Ranma luchando  
desesperadamente contra Cologne, tratando de abrirse camino hasta  
Akane. Happosai se ha distraído con las invitadas a la boda, mientras  
en las cercanías Soun y Genma se turnan para vapulear a Kuno de ida y  
vuelta entre ellos. Ukyo está envolviendo a Kodachi con una de sus  
propias cintas. Nadie más que yo puede detener esto; debo hacer lo  
que me es más atroz en el mundo. Debo levantar la mano contra mi  
único amor, para que dos vidas puedan salvarse. En este momento,  
puedo ver en lo que ella se ha convertido, lo que su obsesión por  
Ranma la ha llevado a ser, y yo aborrezco y desprecio lo que eso es,  
pero no puedo aborrecerla y despreciarla a ella; no, eso jamás podría.

Me lanzo contra Shampoo desde el costado, derribándola y haciéndola  
rodar por el suelo y alejarse de Akane y Akari. Rodamos juntos en el  
piso, sus armas golpeando contra mí mientras grita de furia. Me  
levanto, esquivando apenas un golpe que rompe en astillas de madera  
una mesa cercana.

--¡MALDITO SEAS MOUSSE! --me grita en chino--. ¡MALDITO SEAS A MIL  
INFIERNOS! ¡NINGÚN HOMBRE ES MÁS REPUGNANTE A MIS OJOS QUE TÚ!

Yo no respondo, pero siento las lágrimas comenzar a resbalar por mi  
cara ante sus palabras. Adopto una postura de pelea, extrayendo de  
las mangas el arma menos letal que tengo, una vara larga calzada con  
hierro en las puntas.

Ella me ataca, pero es como si se moviera en cámara lenta. Veo toda  
la torpeza de su técnica, cómo ha dejado a la furia y al odio consumir  
y destruir su destreza, y destruir por ahora a la mujer que amo.

La vara sube una vez, golpeándole seca y fuertemente las muñecas  
cuando ella lanza su ataque. Grita de dolor y suelta el bonbori, pero  
se recupera rápidamente y abanica con el otro en un golpe que tiene la  
total intención de destrozarme la cabeza y dejarme muerto en el suelo.  
Lo esquivo y hace pedazos el piso del dojo, destruyendo la madera  
pulida y lacada. Le doy en la mano con la vara y ella suelta el otro  
bonbori. Una patada mía envía este rodando por el piso, lejos del  
alcance de ella. Devuelvo la vara a mi manga y adopto una postura de  
combate sin armas.

--Shampoo --digo suavemente--. No tiene por qué terminar así.

Ella salta hacia mí, con las manos dobladas como garras, ya no una  
guerrera, sino una simple muchacha consumida por el odio y los celos.  
Un golpe de puño a la quijada la envía tambaleando inconsciente al  
suelo. No quiero más que caer de rodillas y llorar por lo que he  
hecho, pero no puedo hacer eso. ¿Y si Cologne ha conseguido vencer a  
Ranma en el tiempo que yo he ocupado con Shampoo? Ella no vacilará en  
matar a Akane en un instante.

Miro hacia atrás; no necesito preocuparme. Ranma, con su aura de  
combate llameando en torno a él como una corona de luz, termina  
estrellando a Cologne contra la pared del dojo con una ráfaga de  
patadas más rápidas de lo que el ojo puede captar. Toma el bastón de  
la vieja y se lo rompe en la cabeza de un solo movimiento. Cologne  
queda inmóvil; Ranma se apresura hasta el lado de Akane.

--¡AKANE! --grita--. ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

--Sí, Ranma --dice ella--. Estoy bien. Pero Akari está malherida.

--Shampoo... --gruñe Ranma, poniéndose de pie. Se para mirándola allí  
donde ella yace caída a mis pies, y da la impresión que va a romper  
todo código de honor y matar a un enemigo inconsciente. Me pongo  
delante de él.

--Por favor, Ranma --digo, sabiendo que puede vencerme antes de que  
pueda ni pestañear--. No fue su intención...

--¡CÓMO LA PUEDES DEFENDER! --me grita Ranma en la cara--.  
DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HIZO, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA DEFIENDAS?

--La amo --digo en voz queda.

--¿CÓMO PODRÍA AMARLA ALGUIEN? ¡ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MATAR A DOS  
PERSONAS! --brama. Parece estar a segundos de golpearme.

--Cologne le llenó la mente con esas ideas... esta no es la Shampoo  
que yo conozco --digo.

--¡LA SHAMPOO QUE TÚ CONOCES SE FUE! --grita Ranma--. ¡POR EL CARAJO,  
MOUSSE, ELLA NO MERECE AMOR!

Oigo un sollozo detrás mío. Shampoo está despierta ahora, y sé que  
oyó cada palabra que Ranma ha dicho.

--Ranma... --dice ella, con el llanto ahogándole el habla--. Lamento  
tanto...

--Salte de mi vista --dice Ranma, asco y desprecio en la voz--. No te  
quiero volver a ver jamás.

Cologne aparece, y presiona un punto en el cuello de él, haciéndole  
quedar inconsciente y exangüe, desplomándose hacia adelante. Lo  
sujeto, y su cuerpo impide que ella me haga lo mismo a mí. Me alejo  
con dificultad, levantándolo por los brazos.

--Entrégamelo, Mousse --dice Cologne--. Es el esposo de Shampoo.

--Es esposo de quien él escoja --digo, sabiendo que lo más probable es  
que pronto estaré muerto--. Toma a Shampoo y vete, Cologne. Vuelve a  
China.

--Hombre débil e insensato --dice Cologne, su voz rezumando asco--.  
¿Crees poder ordenar a una matriarca de las Amazonas cambiar de sitio  
como un mueble?

--Fuera de aquí, Cologne --dice una voz detrás de nosotros. Happosai  
está de pie allí--. Me engañaste. No hablaste de matar a nadie. No voy  
a participar en esto.

--Entonces no lo hagas --dice Cologne--. Ve a robar calzones, viejo  
imbécil.

--¿Dónde está la Cologne que conocí años atrás? --dice Happosai.

--Se fue hace mucho, y para mejor --dice Cologne.

--Váyanse de mi casa --dice Soun Tendo, con la voz temblorosa de  
miedo, pero llena también de decisión. Genma está a su lado, con la  
mandíbula apretada y los ojos entornados. Ryoga se levanta  
tambaleante, sobándose la cabeza. Ukyo, con su espátula presta.

--No puedes pelear contra todos nosotros, Cologne-chan --dice  
Happosai--. Vete, Cologne. Vete y no vuelvas. No vamos a aceptar más  
dolor causado por ti.

--No me digas así --sibila Cologne.

Shampoo se pone débilmente en pie.

--Bisabuela --dice--. Estamos vencidas. Vámonos.

--¿Vas a dejar a tu esposo? --sibila Cologne--. ¿Acaso no te he  
enseñado nada?

--Él no es esposo de Shampoo --dice Shampoo. Se vuelve a mirarme--.  
Mousse... tú venciste a Shampoo... tú...

--Vete, Shampoo --digo--. Sal de aquí.

Cologne camina de regreso al forado por donde entró. Shampoo sigue  
fatigosamente a su bisabuela, con los hombros hundidos de derrota.  
Cologne se vuelve a mirarme, señalándome con el dedo.

--Mousse de la tribu Amazona --dice--. Ya no eres un amazón. Ya no  
eres bienvenido en nuestra aldea. Ya no tienes pueblo, ni familia. Tus  
padres ya no tienen un hijo; tus hermanos ya no tienen un hermano.

Miro a Cologne, pero no digo nada. Ella se da media vuelta y se  
marcha, Shampoo con ella. Esa fue la última vez que volvería a ver a  
ninguna de ellas hasta este día, cuando Shampoo llegó a la puerta de  
la casa de aquellos que se convirtieron en mi familia.

Ahora que vuelvo a mirarla, veo que no está del todo como había  
imaginado. No había pensado que tendría esa cicatriz en la frente,  
que no puede ser escondida ni siquiera por su pelo, que todavía es de  
ese inigualable color lustroso, con todos los azules del mar y del  
cielo en él. No esperaba que tuviera ese dejo de tormento en los ojos.

--Mousse --dice Shampoo en chino--. Te... te ves tan apuesto.

Quiero decir lo bella que está, gritárselo al mundo, llorar de alegría  
por su llegada. Entonces recuerdo a la gente detrás de mí, a mis más  
queridos amigos en el mundo. Dos de esos amigos casi perdieron la  
vida, y otros dos casi perdieron a sus amadas, y todos casi perdimos a  
la niña que es, lo veo ahora, la razón por la que todo lo que hice  
valió la pena. La pequeña Atsuko es la hija que nunca tendré, pero,  
en cierto modo, fui responsable de su existencia en este mundo.

--Creo que mejor te vas --digo en cambio--. Vuelve con tu tribu y con  
Cologne.

--No... no puedo --dice, todavía hablando en chino. ¿Cuánto ha pasado  
desde la última vez que oyó o habló japonés? Yo lo hablo a menudo,  
junto con varios idiomas que domino moderadamente--. Mi bisabuela  
murió. Yo ya no soy miembro de la tribu amazona.

--Yo no he sido miembro desde hace diez años --digo.

Me doy cuenta de que he ensayado estas conversaciones, para cuando por  
fin volviera a encontrarla, mil veces en la cabeza, pero que en  
ninguna de ellas yo le hablaba así. Viéndola ante mí ahora, perdida y  
quebrantada como yo lo estuve, me doy cuenta de que no es una diosa;  
es un ser humano como yo, con todos los defectos y bellezas que eso  
conlleva. Me doy cuenta de que Ranma tenía razón; la Shampoo que yo  
conozco, o que creí conocer, se fue. Quizá nunca existió siquiera,  
salvo en mi propio corazón.

--Hubo un golpe de gobierno --dice--. La antigua guardia del consejo y  
sus partidarios fueron destruidos. A los que aceptaron cambiar de  
bando se les perdonó la vida; como heredera del cargo de mi bisabuela,  
se me dio la elección de irme o ser ejecutada.

--¿Hace cuánto fue eso? --pregunto.

--Dos años --dice Shampoo--. Supe de la hija de Ranma y Akane. Con los  
años he tenido tiempo para pensar, y...

--Mousse, ¿quién busca? --dice Kasumi--. Hace rato que estás afuera.

Me vuelvo para ver a Kasumi aparentemente paralizada detrás mío con la  
cara fija en una expresión neutra y hermética.

--Perdón, Kasumi. Vuelvo en unos minutos --digo. Salgo de la casa y  
cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

--Quería decirles --dice Shampoo-- que lo lamentaba. Que lo que hice  
no fueron las acciones de una guerrera honorable. Pero no podía reunir  
el valor, hasta ahora. Me... Todo está aquí.

Me pone el envoltorio en los brazos.

--Por favor dale eso a Ranma y Akane. Yo... yo no puedo mirarlos a la  
cara. Les he hecho tanto daño, a todos ustedes. Y te hecho daño a ti  
más que a nadie. Yo solamente iba a dejarlo en la puerta, pero  
entonces te vi por la ventana, y...

--Shampoo... --digo--. Es... sólo vine aquí hasta pasado mañana. Puedo  
darte dinero para un hotel y...

--Mousse, Mousse. Querido Mousse --dice ella con los ojos vidriosos--.  
¿Cuánto llevas creyendo que todo fue porque no eras digno de mí? La  
verdad es que yo nunca fui digna de ti. ¿Cuánto llevas sin amor,  
aferrándote a la imagen de una mujer que creaste con todo lo que es  
bueno en mí, dejando fuera tanto que es malo?

--Shampoo, yo te amo. Siempre te he am...

--Tú no me amas a mí, Mousse. Amas a quien crees que soy --dice ella  
tristemente--. Ojalá fuera la mujer que amas, Mousse. Pero no lo soy,  
y ya no lo puedo ser nunca. He hecho demasiado mal.

--Nunca es tarde para perdonar --digo--. Yo te perdono, Shampoo. Ranma  
y los demás te van a perdonar. Fue Cologne la que te guió por un mal  
camino...

--Mousse, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de culpar a otros por lo que es culpa  
mía? Te culpas a ti mismo y a Ranma de que yo no te quisiera. Culpas a  
mi bisabuela por aquello en lo que me convertí. Pero yo me dejé  
convertir en eso; ella no me obligó --dice Shampoo.

--Pero yo te perdono --digo--. Tú puedes cambiar.

Shampoo niega con la cabeza:

--Pero yo no puedo perdonarme. Hasta el día en que pueda, tengo que  
irme. Tal vez un día nos volvamos a encontrar.

--Lo esperaré --prometo--. Lo esperaré cuanto sea necesario.

--Mousse, quiero que me hagas una promesa --dice Shampoo.

--Lo que sea, lo que sea --digo. El corazón se me llena de alegría;  
puedo complacerla. Puedo hacer algo por ella.

--Prométeme que no vas a evitar ninguna oportunidad de ser feliz por  
causa de esa sombra mía que guardas dentro --dice--. No te niegues una  
oportunidad de amar.

--En mí no hay amor más que para ti --digo.

--¿Porque soy la única que lo merece, o porque no dejas que la haya?  
--dice Shampoo.

Sé la respuesta; llevo años sabiéndola. Pero oírla de ella me permite  
de algún modo más libertad de la que he sentido en diez largos años.  
Soy libre ahora, me doy cuenta. Ya no llevo por dentro la sombra de  
ella, porque la verdadera ella ante mí ha conjurado su presencia para  
siempre.

--Ahora tengo que irme, Mousse --dice Shampoo.

--¿Adónde? --digo--. ¿Cómo te ganas la vida?

--En este mundo siempre hay lugar para los que saben pelear --dice--.  
Las armas eran distintas de las que conocía, pero he aprendido rápido.

Trato de pensar alguna respuesta. Podría ofrecerle dinero, decir que  
podría mantenerla, pero sé que lo rechazaría.

--Adiós, Mousse --dice.

Estira los brazos y me envuelve con ellos la cintura, descansando  
contra mí mientras yo le echo los brazos al cuello y la abrazo fuerte.  
¿Qué dolores ha sufrido en estos diez años? ¿Qué pesares, qué  
tragedias? Tal vez un día lo sepa.

Por último, me suelta.

--Acuérdate de tu promesa. Encuentra toda la felicidad que te mereces  
en este mundo.

Y entonces se va, corriendo calle abajo, pelo largo ondeando detrás de  
ella. Se va de mi vida una vez más, pero esta vez me quedo con algo  
de alegría que reemplace el dolor que sentí hace diez años, cuando  
salió de mi vida. Dentro de la casa están aquellos a quienes llamo  
familia en todo sentido de la palabra salvo uno. Mis hermanos, mis  
hermanas, sus hijos. Todos los que me han dado su amistad y amor a  
través de los años. Dentro del envoltorio está la disculpa de  
Shampoo; no sé qué es. Siento como si un peso enorme se hubiera  
levantado de mí.

Giro la manilla de la puerta y entro, dirigiéndome al comedor, donde  
mi familia me espera.

**FIN**

Ni, por ventura,  
De no instruírseme, sufriré más  
El que mi ánimo afable decaiga:  
Pues estás conmigo, aquí, en la margen  
De este río bello; tú, mi más querida Amiga.  
Mi querida, querida Amiga, oigo en tu voz  
El idioma de mi alma que fue, y leo  
Mis pasados goces en la luz punzante  
De tus ojos feroces. ¡Oh, un momento más,  
Déjame ver en ti lo que una vez fui,  
Mi querida, querida Hermana! Y hago este ruego,  
Sabiendo que Natura jamás traicionó  
Al corazón que la amó; es su privilegio,  
En los años de esta nuestra vida, llevar  
De dicha en dicha: que cuánto puede instruir  
A la mente interior, cuánto asombrar  
Con silencio y primor, y cuánto nutrir  
Con ideas sublimes, que ni la maledicencia,  
Ni juicios de arrebato, ni desdén de egoístas,  
Ni los saludos yermos de agrado, ni todo  
El roce triste del día tras día,  
Reinarán jamás sobre nosotros, o turbarán  
Nuestra alegre fe de que todo cuanto nos rodea  
Está lleno de bendiciones.

-William Wordsworth, "Líneas compuestas unas millas más allá de la  
Abadía Tintern."


End file.
